How couldI ?
by Anushka Diya
Summary: It is an attempt on Abhirika, don't know how to write a summary of this one, please do read and review.


Something on Abhirika,

 **HOW COULD I ?**

Heart was beating like never before – fast, but yet strong. Wasn't sure whom I should console first; The one who sat on the chair hiding his face in his hands, or the one who was standing with the support of the theatre wall, very close to theatre door. Or should I start from the one who had already broken into tears and praying to all those spirits, whom he believed existing. My friend was sitting near me crossing her fingers. All were having tears except me. Every eye was searching for the ray of hope from operation theatre. Two more came running and one of them came near me crying, and all of a sudden hugged me. I just pat on her shoulder and made her sit near me. While, the other one sat near the one who was sitting against me, and touch on his shoulder. He just looked upwards and again kept his head down. It was more than two hours; All were going through such a trauma. I wasn't facing this for the first time. It was obviously expected, or it is a part of our day to day life. But yet, he... I know who was he for all of them, all of us. I know how much important his breath and heart beats are for them, for us. It is hard, it is really hard I realize, but the only thing I can do is to console them. And I am doing it.

Went near the one, who was standing impatiently near the operation theatre, with red eyes and guilt in them. I touch softly on his strong hand, he looked downwards and closed his eyes tight.

"Please don't..Don't be so weak. Nothing..nothing will happen. You know him, you know him better than anyone. He will fight, he will fight back for you, for us, for all. But we have to have faith. If you yourself be so weak, how will you.."

Somewhere, words stuck. And then he started, it was mere a mutter,

"All because of me. He did this to save me. You know..you know he was in my hands, he was bleeding, his heart was bleeding...because of me, for me"

I could only nod in 'no', but it was surely not enough to make him believe. I was failing at my first attempt. Then turned to our boss, actually 'THE BOSS OF MY BOSS'. He Was in a shock, one of his son was there, inside that door, breathing with the help of oxygen mask. I went near him. For me, 'near him' was also a little far. I was never that close to him. But as all others, I too was his 'daughter'.

"Sir,"

He wasn't listening to me, or rather was avoiding me. I sat near his chair.

"Sir, do you think someone, may be the God to whom Freddy sir praying and all of us believe, can take him away from us? No sir, he can't leave us. He will be fine, completely fine."

He stared at me with some weird expression, and then looked at his best friend, who was sitting near him. Then again shoot a gaze at me,

"how can you? How can you talk like that? He is you.."

He stopped, may be his voice too stuck somewhere. But that question, that was actually I was asking myself. That was exactly I too wanted to know...I had no answer, I had no explanations...Just that question echoed all around me. I went back till I collide with my best friend, who was behind me to hold me. My body started to lose weight and head started to spin around. She made me sit. With blank eyes, I sat for some moment, then whispered,

"How can I...?"

But before I complete, the red light went off, and the door got opened. When the doctor came out all gathered around him. I couldn't even move from there. Doctor removed his mask and said,

"Operation was successful. Thank God for this miracle. He will be in sense within an hour; then you can go and see him."

Half an hour passed, all hearts came back to their regular rhythm. But I was sitting there with same expression. I tried to console all, but no one consoled me, I know why, they think that it won't make me fine.

Everyone was called inside when he regain conscience. His best friend greeted him with tears and smile together; boss moved his fingers through his elder son's hair.

All were wishing their senior, 'get well soon'. All the time his eyes were searching for someone, but I was called to the reception and then to the pharmacy. When I came back, doctor was instructing all about the 'do-s and don't-s.' When he saw me near the door, said,

"Come in madam, I was searching you. please sign this form, it's the part of process."

I took my pen from my purse, and signed,

"Mrs Taarika Srivastava"

Then I looked at him, he was smiling at me. His eyes were having so much of love; Love that was always there for me. Then I got an answer; answer of that 'how could I'.I know he can't leave me that much easily, he can't leave his promises...

Before I could talk to him, I was called to submit the form. I ran to reception, and when I looked back in between, he was having the same feeling I had. May be he too knew that he is going to comeback. This faith answers, how could I.

Do Review,

Take care...


End file.
